Keeping Watch
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Part 7 of the Goddess Eyes. Taking the nightly vigil of Hateno Village wasn't supposed to be this fun of an experience…


WITHIN THE GODDESS WATCHFUL EYES - KEEPING WATCH

* * *

Hateno Village had a particular role; a voluntary position that needed to be fulfilled every night. It was a thankless, rupee-less job that required sacrificing a night of rest, and would need to be done regardless of the weather. That job was to act as a lookout; a set of eyes looking for any weary travelers that might be trudging up to the sleeping village. Seven hours of standing by the lone column that bore the tattered standard of the old Kingdom, lazily watching the winding road that twisted behind the rocks to the old Fort.

Link was no stranger to this role; he'd taken two shifts ever since he became a full resident of Hateno. This was the first time he was doing it with a partner though. Specifically Sophie; the shopkeeper of the Ventest Clothing Boutique. She was waiting on a late-night shipment from one of her suppliers and had offered Link first pick of the wares if he waited with her. But at the moment, neither one was focused on the road, but on each other's lips and bodies. Also a role he was no stranger to, now that he figured.

It was an interesting reflection on his first tryst in Hateno; at night, on a raised space, and his partner leading. However, this time his partner was far younger than Clavia, they were actually higher up than the dye-shop's balcony, and the fact they were making out, which was something the mayor's wife had been vehemently against. Oh and as a bonus, this time he could actually distinctly recall the chain of events that led up to their current frisking.

* * *

 _Link examined the trail before turning back to Sophie. The shopkeeper looked up from her manifest and smiled. "…Want to have sex?"_

* * *

That was it. He didn't even get a chance to respond before she was sucking on his lips or rubbing her hands under his tunic. As spontaneous and unexpected as nearly every incident had been. He knew it wasn't that damn fairy however; there was no haze in her auburn eyes, nor the sounds of bells that heralded the sprite's presence. No they were both in their right minds and sound body, and those minds were all too eager to get more of each other's bodies.

"Don't tell anyone; but I saw the mayor's wife skulking behind our shop about two months ago. She thought she was being sneaky, but I could see how she was limping and had things dripping from between her legs." Sophie whispered in his ears, sounding for all like a child that was tattling on an unruly classmate. He once again found himself split between her endearing traits and her perturbing child-like antics. Was it even right for him to be letting her do this?

He knew she was his age and had a business to run, so she clearly was an adult as far as those details went. Not to mention the culprit for her chronic slouch turning out to be VERY well-done wraps. Wraps that were at this moment thrown onto the ground in favor of letting her modest breasts sway free. Between her raised shirt and her lowered pants, he had just as much room to play with her body as she did his.

So the two carried on for several minutes, trading saliva, exploring each other, and once their hands got low enough, riling each other's intimates. Link let out a grunt as he felt her fingers start to knead and shake on his cock, giving the shopkeeper time to close the gap between them and invade his mouth with her tongue. She was quite a bit craftier than he had given her credit for, and hid some…interesting ideas behind that simple smile. Even when he pumped two fingers into her snatch, the most she did was flutter her eyes at the intrusion.

As their lungs screamed for air, the two broke contact, leaving a long trail of saliva between their lips. He stared at her lidded auburn eyes. The way her hair and clothes were disheveled due to his roaming hands just made her all the more enticing. He watched with bated breath as she…proceeded to turn around and peer around the corner at the valley below.

"We need to keep an eye for the caravan." She called back, wiggling her hips as she gazed out into the darkness. Link gawked at her at her sudden about-face. One minute she was practically melting in his arms, the next she'd broken away to return to her duties. He wasn't sure which head was protesting more, although he could safely say that his dick was suffering moreso than his brain, especially the way her hips swayed or the furtive glances she was sending…back…

…Oh.

He was an idiot; plain and simple. Sophie had turned and presented herself to him, leaving her dripping snatch exposed and ready. Considering the number of encounters he'd had by this point, it was honestly kind of embarrassing that Link was so…oblivious. He'd berate his lapse in judgment later; for now there was a perfectly lovely shop to peruse wares.

"I'm keeping watch." Sophie explained, glancing back to make sure he was still there. When she saw that he finally got the hint, a small smile graced her face. _'it takes a while, but the pretty ones usually take the bait.'_ The shopkeeper mused. Her smile widened as she felt his gloved hands on her hips, and finally gave a small sigh as she felt his girth pierce her folds. When he stopped more than halfway in, she took the chance to fill in the question she thought he must have.

"It broke when I was little. There was an accident with one of the shelves." She explained. Link wasn't sure if understood her statement, but had the correct notion to not dwell on it. There were more than a handful of things about Sophie that were better left unquestioned. Still, he couldn't deny that she was TIGHT; a perfect balance of warmth and pressure that made him moan in approval.

As she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, Sophie pushed her body back, enticing Link to take a few small steps back and give her more room to spread out. With both her arms now outstretched and gripping the stone support, she let out a happy sigh. She'd heard how good sex felt, and was pleased that her first experience lived up to such lofty praises. It didn't matter to her that he'd had multiple partners (not that he had said as such; his mannerisms and actions confirmed her suspicions), for now at least she was the focus of his affection.

The way her rump shook as he pistoned into her was captivating. Link wasn't really sure if he could call himself an 'ass-man'; he was more into a lovely pair of breasts or a toned body than what was in the back. Still, he wouldn't deny that the shopkeeper had a perfectly plump and squeezable pair of cheeks. He brought his hands up from her hips to her cheeks, massaging them and giving the generous flesh a firm pinch.

"…"

Even though she was enjoying his thrusts, it seemed that his shift in focus hadn't really had an effect on Sophie. Initially disappointed, the Hylian recalled that sometimes it took some time for the shopkeeper to react to him. No reason not to continue his ministrations, then. Indeed, it wasn't until after about thirty seconds of continuous teasing that finally got her to respond.

"…Oh!" "I liked that; do it again, please." She pleaded, grinding into his lap to give him more room on her derriere. Link was happy to oblige, slowing his thrusts to give him more time to mold her ass. When he heard her soft whimpers, he resolved to compensate the lackluster pace with deeper strokes that bottomed out in her tight channel. Sophie's grunts were broken by a high-pitched squeak as she eventually felt his firm hand strike her rear, jarring her enough to lose her grip and stumble.

Link caught her shoulders before she could fall too far, bringing her up to his chest without skipping a beat of his thrusts. Sophie, clearly rattled by the sudden loss of grip, took some time to reclaim her bearings before she finally wrapped her arms up and around his neck. With her now secure, Link proceeded to remove his hands from her arms and instead reached down to her thighs, lifting them and her until she was suspended off the ground with only his hands and cock holding her up. As he suspected, she was pretty light, with not even her modest breasts being a detriment to his current workout.

The shopkeeper squirmed at the loss of contact. True she felt more than comfortable in his strong hands and even stronger cock, but it was nice being able to feel things through her hands and feet. Well at least her fingers could get lost in his silky locks now. That just left her with the need to roll her hips and match his pace. She couldn't see Link's face, or the look of mischief that dawned on him as he looked at her bare neck.

"…ah!" she squealed, flinching at the sensation of the man's teeth on her neck. As he suckled her dainty flesh, the Hylian glanced down and had a further plan to make the girl squirm. In between the rhythm of thrusts, Link slowly shifted his hands so that he had wrapped a single arm around her waist and left his other hand free to reach down and play with her sensitive clit.

"…"

"…"

"OH!" Sophie squealed as the euphoric sensation of his ministrations caused her to climax. She didn't usually bother with trying to relive herself due to the lapse of time between action and reaction. This was truly the first time she'd been brought to release even after years of experimentation. Yet despite this explosive occasion, it was the sudden revelation that caused her to speak out; the current date.

Link released with a final mighty thrust, unleashing his stream into her waiting pussy. It was significantly smaller than his usual load; no doubt thanks to the surprising amount of action he'd been getting in the past week. Between Letty's multiple cravings and his magically induced rutting with Prima a few nights earlier, it was a wonder he even had enough for five shots.

Sophie felt him lower her to the ground, once again enjoying the sensation of grass between her toes. She wasn't sure why, but her lapsed senses never really seemed to apply to her feet; just anything above her knees would have a chance of being…delayed. She watched as he brought his spent penis out of her quim, noticing how his seed dripped out of her. She could only guess what that would feel like once her senses had the time to catch up, but there was little point waiting on it now. She brought her shirt back over her chest before reaching down for her discarded shoes, sliding her feet back into them and loosely securing the straps on her ankles. As her gaze came back up, she noticed how bewildered her partner looked at her actions.

"The shipment's not until NEXT week…" she explained with a smile. Link watched: dumbfounded, as the scatterbrained shopkeeper pulled up her green pants, not even bothering to readjust her panties for whatever reason. To be honest, he really, REALLY should've been expecting this, ever since she went back and forth on her convictions three times before they even set foot outdoors. He didn't even realize she was done dressing until she'd already turned to head back home.

"Well thanks for keeping me company. I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle. Have a nice day!" she cheerfully waved as she skipped down the hill. Link tried to process whatever…well, whatever just happened, before ultimately deciding it wasn't worth the effort. Sighing at the girl's…everything; he just reshuffled his dick back into his trousers and trudged back to his house as the eastern sky started to lighten.

Link didn't bother with sleep; not when he still had a lot of energy from dinner. Sure his hips protested every step, but his legs and arms were barely even a factor. Sophie had been light that she could've been mistaken for a bundle of twigs for all he knew. Instead he decided to get some water from the village to wash his clothes, having now only a single pair of clean, usable garments to his name after the last few encounters.

So there he was at the communal trough; clad in the old shirt and well-worn trousers that had been waiting for him outside the Shrine of Resurrection. With his clothes in a basket next to him, he waited for the bucket to fill from the flowing source of water. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon now and for once it looked like it'd be a clear day…or at least a dry morning. With only himself, Link took the time to gather his thoughts.

Seven. Seven women that he had laid with since he'd woken up from his century-long slumber. He'd be lying if he admitted that he wasn't dreading it, not anymore at least. Sure he wasn't going to be keen to barge into someone house and take them on a table; He wasn't a savage. Still, if a lovely young maiden or even a ripe matron was going to play 'come hither' with bedroom eyes, he would be a sham of a knight to deny the wishes of the fairer sex. And if any of them had regrets like Amali…well he'd just do his best to respect their wishes and stay away.

He was truly thankful that it'd not come to that point yet; that none of the women he'd slept with ended up resenting him or tried to guilt trip him for their own actions. Hell, even Amali just asked that he let her be the one to explain things to Kass the next time he'd come home; something that made his later run-ins with the bard less stressful and nerve-wracking. He wouldn't be a fool and expect every tryst to go so smooth; and of course there would be more in the future. Still, the best thing to do would be to let things fall as they may, and not to actively pursue or force the outcomes. Let them decide and reap the benefits; perhaps not the most noble of notions, but without a past, what did he really know about being a Knight?

Still, he'd have to have his standards; limitations of who he would and wouldn't indulge in. The elderly was out; if they could barely walk without support, they had no need to be riding his dick. Second, he'd be extra-wary with those that had left bad impressions; sure he'd give them a chance to get on his good side, but he wasn't going to reward spiteful behavior. Last… well, the opposite of the first really; no one underage. So the old, the young, and the unpleasant; sounded like a solid enough set of boundaries.

"Excuse me, you're in my way."

Well speaking of unpleasant individuals. Link sighed as he turned to get ready for another ear-lashing from one of the two resident gossip hens. He'd already long since tired of the crap that these two women gave to anyone unfortunate enough to need water, might as well get the daily reprimand out of the way now…

"Ah pardon me, I didn't see your laundry. You're the one that bought that house past the shrine… Link, was it?" she intoned, shifting her own basket under her arm. Huh, well this was a new angle. Still, he nodded at her inquires. "I'm Amira; you may know my husband Pruce from the North Winds?" she enquired as she set her own basket down. He did indeed know the man and his wonderful supply of bomb arrows, not to mention their chipper daughter that waved every time he walked by. "I wasn't sure if anyone would bother to live there after the last residents left. I suppose its got a fair share of issues to fix, huh?"

As the two conversed in the early morning light, Hylia continued her vigil over them as she had done with he and Sophie the night before…

* * *

This is arguably the shortest one I've written in a while, mostly because Sophie was a character I had legitimately forgotten about. Really the most important thing about her chapter is setting up Link's boundaries and a future encounter. My original thoughts are back on AO3 if anyone's interested. Also, I started up a tumblr for my work where I'll post a few extra things like artwork or internal documents (screenshots from games that lead me writing, elevator pitches of what could be coming up, etc).


End file.
